Dreams of the Wildest Kind
by CosmicHorse
Summary: Much like 'Just A Mortal', this story takes lyrics from a song and forges a disrupted plot based on each lyric line. In this one, I focus on Victor Creed from X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Victor falls in love with a human. That can't backfire… right? Victor/OC Sabretooth/OC


Dreams of the Wildest Kind

Start: 10/21/2015 Finish: 11/9/2015

Summary: Much like Just A Mortal, this story takes lyrics from a song and forges a disrupted plot based on each lyric line. In this one, I focus on Victor Creed from X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Victor falls in love with a human. That can't backfire… right? Victor/OC Sabretooth/OC

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song lyrics. Those belong to Taylor Swift. I do not own Victor Creed/Sabretooth. He belongs to Marvel which belongs to Disney. The only thing I 'own' is the plot (if you can call it that) and the OC.**

 _He said let's get out of this town_

"Why would I ever want to leave?" She asked, her hand slipping away from his.

Victor turned back to face her and saw her confused face and hesitant smile. "They're going to run me out anyways dove." He said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I just thought you would want to come with me…"

Her smile slid away and she ducked her head. Victor gave her a moment, his ire rising. Her head rose and she met his eyes. She was the only one other than Jimmy that dared to lock eyes with him. Her smile rested at the edges of her eyes and she reached for his hand.

"Let's go then."

 _Drive out of the city_

Victor gripped the old letter in his hands, nails puncturing the fragile paper. Who was she to ask for him? Didn't she tell him to go all those years ago? Despite his anger at her, he stuffed the letter into his overcoat and strode out of the post office.

Despite his anger and sorrow for what she did to him, he found himself sitting in his car and driving to where she was.

 _Away from the crowds_

The house they lived in was a few miles from the nearest town. Victor didn't like crowds and she never complained. "All a good stretch of the legs." She would laugh.

The only time it became a problem was in the winter when the snows would bury them in. Victor let his animal out by hunting and getting wood for the fire. She would stay at home, mending clothes and knitting socks. She didn't mind the looks people would give her when she ventured into town. They called her a recluse and her strange 'husband' a hermit. But she had something they never would.

She knew Victor would never hurt her.

 _I thought heaven can't help me now_

His mouth was hot against her neck. She felt his warm tongue lovingly lap at the tiny scoop of her collar bone before he pulled back slightly to look at her. Her soft eyes were wide with wonder while her lips were almost bleeding red from the pressure of his kisses. Her mouth was partially open and her chest rose and fell rapidly as she gasped for air. He could smell the inexperience radiating off her in tsunami waves. She had never doen anything like this before.

"Tell me to stop." He growled against his will, giving her a way out.

She blinked. "Tell me to stop and I will." He said again. "I may not give you another chance."

Her breathing stilled slightly and a small smile spread to her bruised lips. Without a word, she hesitantly leaned up and kissed him softly. Her mouth traveled the length of his face to his ear. She blew slightly and snapped back. His eyes darkened to hard crystals and he dove for her mouth. She had made her choice. There was no help for her now.

 _Nothing lasts forever_

"Damn'it Victor! I told you to leave!" She screamed, throwing a lamp at his head.

"And I asked for a damned reason woman!" he roared back, grabbing her arms and pulling her to him.

"I don't have to give you a reason!" She yelled back, struggling against his hold.

Victor's claws lengthened as he roared, "I want one anyway!"

 _But this is gonna take me down_

She backed quickly to the wall, the men leering down at her. "So this is the monster's whore?" one asked, striding forward and grabbing her hair. "She don't look like much."

"Look at them bite marks!" one said, pointing his rifle at her neck. "Damn thing practically chewed her up."

His comrades laughed. However, as their laughter died down, one voice still chuckled. Her eyes, full of tears, suddenly smiled as the tears spilled over. "She loved every second of it." Victor's deep grumble said, making the men whirl around.

"Baby, close your eyes and cover your ears." Victor ordered and she obeyed.

 _He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

The town was a-buzz. Someone had moved into the old O'Riley farm about a week ago and today was the market. The square was full of farmers selling and trading, the stores had open doors and open windows, and the air was full of laughter and happy talk. The pleasant mood suddenly died when two men appeared.

One was a handsome man with a full head of hair and a hard jawline dusted with scruff. He was shorter than his companion but no less intimidating. Many people looked to him before gazing at the taller man. He was a tower of pure power. Close cropped hair and large mutton-chops made him look even darker and meaner than the former.

Nearly the whole square froze and fell silent. Slowly, one young woman walked toward the men. "Good day to you." She said, smiling brightly. "Welcome to our town."

The shorter man nodded his head and said, "Thank you." His dark companion merely grunted.

Smiling again, the young woman moved off only to be engulfed by her friends. The taller man watched her go with darkening eyes

 _He's so bad but he does it so well_

She didn't dare to move until she felt his hands on her. Hesitantly, she peeked an eye open. His sheer size hid the room from her view. He didn't say a word but pressed her into his shoulder. She inhaled his woodsy scent before the tinge of copper crept into her nose. She felt the slickness of his hands press into her shirt.

"Don't look baby." He growled, moving to pick her up.

"Are they…" she let the question hang in the air.

"I'm the best at what I do woman." He replied, licking her cheek. "What do you think?"

 _I can see the end as it begins my one condition is_

 _Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)  
Wildest dreams (Ah ah)_

 _I said no one has to know what we do_

Victor couldn't help but smile at the sight of her working in her small garden. She had been instant in making this house her home. Years of wandering together and maybe they could finally settle down. She'd like that.

Something in Victor recoiled at the thought of this. He wasn't the stay-in-one-place kind of person. Yet, looking at her, hearing her hum a soft tune as she turned the earth with her hands made him still. She must have felt him because she turned around, smile bright even with a small streak of dirt across her brow.

"How was your trip?" she asked, standing and walking toward him

He shrugged, knowing she wouldn't press where he had gone. She knew what he was doing. He didn't need to explain. "Well, I'm glad you are back." She said, kissing his cheek.

 _His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_

The bed was soft under her but she hardly felt it since Victor had her arching her back so often. Every time they came together, it felt like her first time. Nothing was the same, mundane way with Victor. He had to taste every part of her, touch every inch of her skin, and run his fingers through every strand of her hair.

All she could do was hold onto him as he brought her to towering heights just before they fell in unison. The morning came and, once again, her clothing was in shreds and his shirt had somehow ended up out their bedroom window.

 _And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever_

"You could never sneak up on me Victor." She said suddenly, making the young man in her room still. "Now, quit lurking in the doorway just out of eyesight and get in here."

Victor couldn't help but smirk. "You still think you can order me around." He growled, striding into the room.

"Damn straight." She laughed, looking to his frame with her old eyes.

"Ma…" The young man said but she cut him off.

"Liev, would you be a dear and get Mother some coffee. Real coffee. The sludge these nurses try to give me goes straight to my arteries." She asked hurriedly.

Pursing his lips, the young man left but not before glaring daggers at Victor.

"Cute kid." Victor said, his voice a deep baritone she had missed.

"He means well." She replied. "And whatever you do, don't stop talking. I missed that voice. The only one that could make my skin shiver."

 _But this is getting good now_

Little did they know but that would be their last day in that house. Her precious flowers had just started to bud when everything came crashing down. They came in the middle of the night, torches and pitchforks in hand, shouts on their lips, breaking the quiet world they had built.

Victor bolted awake. She was pulled from her sleep by him grabbing her arm and hauling her to him. "We have to go!" he yelled.

"What's going on?!" she asked, grabbing him back.

"They're here…" Victor growled, rage rising.

"B-but this is our home!" she cried.

"Was." He said, scooping her into his arms and rushing out of the house just as the flames began to eat the wood.

 _He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

It was very clear that all the women of the village took a fancy to Victor Creed and his brother, James Howlett. Both men were young, virile, hard-working, and handsome to boot. It only helped that both were unwed.

James took notice right away and began to notice the girls back. Victor, however, couldn't get that first woman out of his mind. They had had a few more run-ins and she had always been smiling and always cordial to him. "And, she's pretty." James said, taking a swig of his beer with dinner.

Victor snorted. "Pretty don't do her justice Jimmy." Victor replied with his feral smirk.

 _He's so bad but he does it so well_

"He's nothing but bad news Heather." Her elder sister warned her, watching the new brothers working with their father.

"You don't know anything about him Hazel." She replied, drying the dishes Hazel had washed.

"I don't need to know anything about him to know he's trouble." Hazel snapped. "Nobody is built like that without having some devil in his blood."

Heather stifled a giggle. "You're just jealous he doesn't give you the time of day." She muttered, earning a glare from her sister.

"There's devil in that man's blood Heather." Hazel began to yell. "Mark my words, nothing but trouble will come from him… and to those who choose to follow him."

 _And when we've had our very last kiss_

The rain pelted against his back as he hunched over her small frame, lips pushed hard against hers. He had tried talking her out of it but now he only had his moth left to convince her. But, despite pouring his unspoken emotions into their kiss, she pushed him away. That was no small feat. "I told you to leave." She said softly. "And kissing me won't change my mind."

"Can you blame me for trying?" He asked, going back in but was met with the open palm of her hand.

"Yes I can." She said, stepping away from him. "Get out! I never want to see you again."

 _My last request it is_

 _Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah) (Ah ah)  
Wildest dreams (Ah ah)_

 _You see me in hindsight_

Victor rolled over in his bed, letter clenched in his hand. Her hand-writing was just like her; soft, flowing, and full of unnecessary curls. He could still recall, with crystal clarity, how she looked on their hill. The sunlight made her a silhouette until she turned to face him, beautiful smile she had just for him.

 _Tangled up with you all night_

That smile left when he laid her down. In its place, her flushed cheeks, ruby red lips, and her wide eyes were almost as beautiful as her smile.

Especially since she only looked like that when he made her feel every nerve in her body.

 _Burn it down_

Their house burned to the ground. She clung tight to him on the crest of their hill, tears catching in his shirt. His arms wrapped her against him, pressing her closer to his heart. Her eyes clenched tight and he buried her face into his chest.

"What now?" she asked, voice quiet, sad, and muffled by his bulk.

 _Some day when you leave me_

"Don't make me leave." He wanted to say but pride shut his mouth.

 _I bet these memories follow you around_

"We move on." He had replied.

Victor snorted. Move on indeed. It was only a year later when she kicked him out. Quite literally, he came home from a job, saw all his shit packed and her with hands on hips, lips in a thin line, and a look that reminded him of Hazel.

 _You see me in hindsight_

She regretted her actions the minute she closed the door. Their apartment felt so empty without his things… or him. She had to remind herself why she was doing this.

She had to remind herself why for years to come. She never spoke of Liev's father to anyone. To them, she might as well have been another immaculate conception.

It was on Liev's first birthday that she sat down to her stationary and penned her letter.

 _Tangled up with you all night_

Every time, she looked at Liev, she was reminded of Victor. They had the same eyes. As her boy grew into a man, she knew he was going to be a lady killer.

Just like his father.

 _Burn it down (Burn it down)_

The car slowed to a stop when it ran out of gas. Victor growled, swung from the car, and slammed the door shut. Something papery floated out of the car and hung in the air. Victor caught it and scowled at what he saw. A picture of her, slowly turning brown with age, smiled back at him. Pulling a liter from his pocket, he lit the picture and let it fall to the wet ground. Stuffing his hands in to his pockets, he walked away, burying all he ever felt for her burning with the picture.

 _Some day when you leave me_

Victor opened the envelope slowly. Something in his name on the envelope made him uneasy. Old paper slid out with little encouragement. Opening the folded pages, his narrow eyes flew wide.

"Dear Victor, I'm so sorry but I loved you too much."

The letter went on as to explain her reasons for sending him away all those years ago and now, more than likely, she was dying. And it was her last wish to see him again.

 _I bet these memories follow you around (Follow you around)_

 _Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend_

 _Say you'll remember me_

"I didn't think you even had that post box anymore." She said, not taking her eyes away from the wall.

Victor couldn't help but smirk. Even though it had been 40 years, he still couldn't sneak up on her. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to let these old eyes look at you?" she asked, folding her hands.

He entered slowly, watching her face. She blinked a few times until he stilled at the foot of her bed. Bright eyes floated up and met his. "Hello Victor." She said, smiling.

 _Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_

The last time he had seen her was when he slammed the car door and sped off. She was on their doorstep in the pouring rain. It hid her tears from the world. But not from Victor. He never looked into his rear-view mirror. If he had, he would have never left.

But that is what she wanted. She knew she would eventually die and she didn't want Victor to be tied to her. Like she could ever tie him anywhere. She thought with a sad smile. Wiping her face, she looked after the car, watching the brake lights get smaller and smaller until they were gone.

"I'm sorry Victor." She whispered, slowly turning and entering their… her house. "I just love you too much."

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

"Humans get old." He said, looming over her frail form.

She chuckled like she always did when he grouped her with the rest of her kind. "Yes… yes we do."

Victor was at a loss for words. What do you say to someone you haven't seen in years only to find them dying? "I've had a full life if you were wondering." She answered his unspoken question. "Granted, it wasn't nearly as happy as when I was with you."

"Then why the hell did you make me leave?" he growled.

"For the exact reason I wrote to you." She said, reaching for his hand. "I loved you too much."

 _Say you'll see me again even if it's just (Just pretend, just pretend) in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)_

Her old hand touched his and Victor felt his heart drop. "I'm so sorry Victor." She said, her voice harsh and old. "I'm a selfish old woman. I wanted you away so you wouldn't have to watch me die… looks like that backfired…"

Then, the longest and most precious sound he had ever heard, slowly stopped. The heart monitor began screaming a flat line but Victor didn't need a machine to know she had truly broken her promise.

 _In your wildest dreams (Ah ah)_

His eyes shot open, nails deep in his mattress. It had been some time since he had dreamed of her.

His woman.

His Heather.

 _Even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)_

Victor closed his eyes and rolled over. He'd rather dream of her than of anything else. In his dreams, she was still alive. And he still had her.

 _In your wildest dreams (Ah ah)_

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." ― Dr. Seuss

[ **AN** : I now am so done with this song. So fish-slapping done! I hoped you enjoyed this. If you feel so inclined, drop a review. Thank you for reading. Much love, CH]


End file.
